


the tale of the sun and the moon

by ScarletKiss



Series: prayer to the gods [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Suicide, Violence, square: sun & moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKiss/pseuds/ScarletKiss
Summary: “Tell me broken boy what it is like to burn,’”Chenle whirled around, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy, “Who’s there?” he called out his voice shaking. A figure slips out of the shadows kneeling in front of Chenle, “I am Jisung son of Selene the goddess of the moon,” the figure’s voice is strong but there’s a hint of something that Chenle can’t quite recognize.“I am Chenle, son of Helios and Hestia,” Chenle said, pulling himself up off the ground. Jisung shuffles into the light, Chenle is taken aback by the sheer beauty of the male, he has ebony hair that falls onto a face that looks like it was carved from marble by the great sculptor Pygmalion.“You are parasite clinging to the beauty and grace of Olympus,”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: prayer to the gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	the tale of the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the Greek myths like at all and unless is i say so specifically the gods are not related. Also please read the tags. The gods have titles and the titles are the original Greek names, So Chenle's title would be like Apollo god of the sun, etc but his real name is Chenle. I hope that makes sense and well good luck i guess.

The fields are dark, barely lit by the moon that shines through the trees, the ground is littered with beautiful blossoms in shades of ivory and blush. There was a distinct scent in the forest and it was sweet with a slightly nutty hint. Chenle loves this section of the woods, he often finds himself wandering through it at night even though he knows he shouldn’t stray too far from Olympus. 

Chenle kneels slowly to the ground, lifting one of the blossoms to his nose to smell. He knows he shouldn’t be here as the son of Helios and Hestia, the light is where he flourishes the moon is not his territory. He’s heard rumors of a demon that stalks these lands and knows Demeter will never forgive him if he found out where Chenle was. 

“ _ Tell me, broken boy,”  _

“Who might you be?” A voice whispers into Chenle’s ear. 

Chenle whirled around, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy, “Who’s there?” he called out his voice shaking. A figure slips out of the shadows kneeling in front of Chenle, “I am Jisung son of Selene the goddess of the moon,” the figure’s voice is strong but there’s a hint of something that Chenle can’t quite recognize. 

“I am Chenle, son of Helios and Hestia,” Chenle said, pulling himself up off the ground. Jisung shuffles into the light, Chenle is taken aback by the sheer beauty of the male, he has ebony hair that falls onto a face that looks like it was carved from marble by the great sculptor Pygmalion. 

“Forgive me for my bluntness but may I ask what you are doing in this cursed field,” Jisung asked curiously. Chenle laughed softly “Cursed, nay this field is beautiful it rivals even the halls of Olympus.” 

Jisung is smiling now he looks pleased, “Does it really?” a mischievous note crept into his voice, 

“It does, it rivals the blooms of Demeter himself, it puts the marble floor and their gold inlays to shame,” Chenle pronounced his arms sweeping around in grand gestures. “Of course you already know all of that.” 

Jisung’s smile slips off his face at those words “I've never been to Olympus,” Jisung whispered. “Oh,” the word fell from Chenle’s lips softly. “Well, I can tell you about it,” Chenle offered hopefully fingers crossed behind his back. “I would like that,” Jisung whispered shyly, his gaze fixed onto the soft blossom covered ground. 

The two gods spend the night lying their backs resting on the pale blooms as they face the Moon. Chenle regales tales of Olympus and its glory to Jisung telling tales of Dionysus and his lyre, of Hera, and his intense never-ending jealousy. 

Chenle is gone by the time Helios begins his daily ride across the sky leaving Jisung lying in the blooms alone. All the more aware of the cold and the void. Chenle leaves Jisung with a promise that he will be back the next night. 

Chenle comes back that night as promised and he regales the stories of not just Olympus but the world as he discovers Jisung has never left. 

“You’ve never left?” Chenle asked disbelievingly. 

“No, I’ve lived here practically all of my life.”

“But wasn’t that lonely being here all alone?”

“My mother wa- is a moon god, Chenle, I’m used to it.”

“Still, I can’t be the only person to have visited you. Jisung please tell me I am not the only person.”

“Relax Chenle, Your, not the only person to have visited, he’s just busy so he hasn’t been by in a few years,” that strange tone comes into Jisung’s voice again. Chenle hates that tone; it makes his skin itch, and his eyes burn. Jisung always gets so quiet. 

_ “It’ll never be enough.” _

“The winter solstice is coming up, which means all the gods will gather,” Chenle said conversationally “I hate the winter solstice but at least Persephone is coming home, I’ve missed him.” Jisung perked up from where he was plucking the flowers, he eyed Chenle curiously. 

“Well, whenever Persephone comes Hades comes with him,” Chenle said sourly.

Jisung tilted his head studying Chenle carefully, “You don’t like Hades do you?” Jisung frowned slightly, “Why?”. 

“Why? Why?” Chenle squawked indignantly, “How could you not- I forgot you’re isolated here. One day when Persephone was out collecting flowers Hades stole him, Zeus allowed this and-” Chenle breaks off his voice cracking as tears well up in his eyes, 

_ “Say something please.” _

Chenle closes his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing down his face, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he buried his face into his hands. 

Warms arms circle around Chenle as someone pulls him close to their chest. “It’s okay,” Jisung whispered. “I’m here.” Chenle sobs and sobs his eyes out into Jisung’s arms. “I miss him Jisung so fucking much,” Chenle’s voice is on edge. 

Their relationship changes after that night, it's not a bad change or a good change it just simply is change. It becomes a ritual every night Chenle will sneak away from Olympus to visit Jisung and he’ll be gone before Helios’s journey. 

_ She lies there her wrists bleeding out, the golden ichor dripping to the floor,  _

_ drip. _

_ “Mommy, Mommy please wake up”  _

_ drip.  _

_ “MOMMY.” _

_ drip.  _

**_ “Sleep little one” _ **

“Jisung,” A lilting voice calls out to Jisung. “Jisung wake up” the voice sounds impatient. A smacking sound fills the air and a stinging pain starts on Jisung’s left cheek. “OW,” he grunted irritably. He forced his eyes open to see a wavering figure slowly come into focus, They look like an angel with fluffy blonde hair and sharp gold eyes, the figure grins down at him. 

They look so familiar yet Jisung can’t quite place them, “Jisung” they repeat their smile starting to fade slightly, “Is something wrong?”. Jisung isn’t quite sure of who’s currently leaning over him but he knows that he doesn’t want that smile to fade. It's as bright as the Sun and rivals even the glory of Zeus’s thunderbolt. 

The figure is frowning now, a worried look creasing their perfect brow as they stare down at Jisung, pink lips twisted up into a pout. They rival even Aphrodite in beauty, something Jisung knows well enough to never admit. 

The figure’s name dances over his tongue never quite landing on it, it’s maddening to Jisung. 

“Jisung it’s me,” the figure sounds worried. That voice Jisung would recognize it blind, it is the voice of the one who is Jisung’s light, his Sun in the eternal gloom that he has been cast in. 

“Chenle,” Jisung gasped the words slipping from his lips. Chenle smiled down at him, “Hi, you had me worried there, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled up at him, his silvery eyes meeting the gold ones. “You're heavy,” he said plainly. Chenle squawked in mock outrage “How dare you?”. 

Chenle slid off gracelessly, he lies there on his side next to Jisung staring at him deeply. Jisung sits up breaking eye contact with Chenle, he turns around leaning over to the side away from Chenle. “I made you something,” his voice is shy as he turns back around his hands closed tightly around an object. Chenle sat up propping himself up with an arm. Jisung holds out his hands, to reveal a beautiful flower crown, it was made of the same blooms they were surrounded by. 

“I know it's not much but-” Jisung never gets to finish his sentence before Chenle launches himself on top of him taking them both to the ground as he clings to Jisung tightly. “Thank you, Thank you Jisung,” Chenle said breathlessly “I love it”. 

Jisung turns pink at Chenle’s words, “Come on let me put it on,” he said smiling. Chenle nodded furiously as he slid off of Jisung helping to pull off of the ground. Jisung took the flower crown and carefully placed it onto Chenle’s head. “There,” he said softly. 

“Jisung,” Chenle’s voice is hesitant “What were you dreaming of earlier?”. 

Jisung froze his hands falling to his sides, “ I- I was dreaming of my mother,” Jisung whispered. Chenle nodded softly, placing one of his hands on top of Jisung’s. That odd tone was back in Jisung’s voice, it’s become all too common Chenle hears it almost constantly when the conversation stumbles over to certain topics such as Jisung’s family and why he lives in this strange place all alone. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Chenle asked quietly “It’s okay if you don’t.” 

“My mother was Selene goddess of the moon, I never knew my father,” Jisung paused taking in a deep breath before he continued “One day, when I was very young I awoke from a nightmare so I sought her out, I found her lying in bed bleeding out from her wrists, she killed herself that night.” Jisung trailed off gazing at the blossoms surrounding them. 

“I’m sorry,” Chenle whispered. 

Jisung shrugged carelessly as if it’s their discussing something as casual as the weather and not the death of a god. “Artemis took over as the Moon God and I was delegated to this glorious meadow,” Jisung said bitterly as he gestured to their surroundings. 

“Why?” 

_ “You are parasite clinging to the beauty and grace of Olympus,” Ares rose from his crouch on the floor “Tell me, child, does it pain you to see that not even your mother could bear to live with your filth.” He cast aside his helm from his head revealing thick black locks and a wicked smile.  _

_ “Tell me, broken boy, what it is like to burn,’” Ares leered down at Jisung’s cowering form.  _

_ It strikes Jisung straight through the chest. It burns, it burns fiercer than anything Jisung has felt it burns worse than the eternal flames of Tartarus. It burns worse than Hell. Jisung is only vaguely aware of his screams.  _

_ The Glorious thunderbolt of Zeus lies there pierced through the child's heart as he drips ichor over the ivory floors.  _

_ Ares no Yuta’s grin will haunt Jisung’s dreams. The smile of a wolf that has cornered its adversary. The smile of a predator.  _

Jisung just smiles at Chenle. 

_ drip  _

“I love you, remember that no matter what happens or what anyone says,” Jisung leans in grabbing Chenle by his shoulders. Chenle stared up in shock. 

_ drip  _

“Jisung, what's going on your scaring me?” Chenle asked fearfully. 

_ drip  _

_ Jisung dreamt he saw a man robed in black feasting on corpses ridden with maggots at a banquet surrounded by skeletons. When he woke there were black feathers on his floor and the balcony window was thrown open, the wind whipping around the gauze drapery.  _

_ Jisung pads down the hall heading for his mother's room seeking the comfort she might provide. The door to her room is already cracked when he reaches it, a faint dripping noise can be heard coming from her room. Jisung writes it off as the storm having blown open his mother’s windows.  _

_ drip  _

_ Jisung pushes open the door quietly. Selene is splayed out on the bed fast asleep. “Mommy,” Jisung called out softly. Jisung’s gaze falls slowly to the floor only to see a steadily growing puddle of ichor, he raises his gaze slowly as he stares up at his mother, she lies there her wrists bleeding out, the golden ichor dripping to the floor.  _

_ drip  _

_ “Mommy, Mommy please wake up”  _

_ drip.  _

_ “MOMMY.” _

_ drip.  _

_ Jisung screams and screams his heart out as he gazes at his mother's fallen body.  _

“Time will mend what we have broken,” Jiusng whispered tenderly as he reached out to caress Chenle’s face.  _ Grief.  _ That was the tone that Chenle was always hearing, it was the same tone that Demeter had had when he brought the news of Persephone back to Olympus. 

Chenle leaves that night with tears streaming down his face as he makes his way back to Olympus. “Aphrodite,” he calls bursting into the god’s room. 

“Chenle,” the god greets him calmly as they continue to comb their hair in the mirror. “I have fallen in love,” Chenle blurted out, collapsing onto the bed. “Jisung, that is not surprising,” Aphrodite said, propping themself up on an elbow. 

“You know?” Chenle looked up in surprise, “Sicheng please help me,” Chenle pleaded. Sicheng laughed softly “Darling, I am the god of love and beauty there is little I do not know, besides those flowers give you away.” Chenle’s hand rose to touch the flower crown that sat upon his head. 

“Night Phlox, those were Selene’s favorite flowers,” Sicheng sighed. “Do you know anything about Jisung?”

“I know Selene killed herself and left him alone in that field,” Chenle said petulantly. Sicheng smiled wanly at Chenle through the mirror. “Jisung was the child of Cronus and Selene, the Titans are rarely content with the lot that they have been given so they conspired amongst themselves and had Selene sleep with Cronus.” Sicheng paused laying down his hairbrush “Jaehyun hates rebellion of any sort, he caught word of what had happened years later from the Fates. Selene had already committed suicide leaving her son behind. Jisung was struck down by a thunderbolt.” Sicheng sighed heavily, turning to face Chenle. 

“He-He should be dead,” Chenle stuttered out. Sicheng shook his head sadly “Jaehyun went against what the Fates had already ordained, he couldn’t be killed not until it was his time. So Zeus imprisoned him, in the field to live the remainder of his days alone until his death.” Chenle stumbled back “No, No,” he turned on heel fleeing the room. He pelted through the hall of Olympus.

“Jisung,” Chenle screamed as he stumbled into the clearing. His voice is met with silence, Chenle has never hated silence more in his entire life. “Jisung,” he screams again, Chenle screams and screams until his voice is raw and cracked. Chenle stumbled through the woods screaming Jisung’s name. 

A figure sits in the moonlight, as still as a statue carved for the gods. “Jisung,” Chenle whispered in relief as he stumbled over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

The body tips backward, Jisung’s eyes are sightless yet seeing. Jisung’s lips are still dripping ichor, and his body is warm. Chenle sobs and sobs as he clutches Jisung’s body to his chest, he can feel the warmth and stickiness of the ichor pooling from Jisung’s chest. 

Chenle throws back his head and howls in sheer unadulterated agony. He screams for what he has lost and for what has been stolen from him. 

**_ “Sleep Apollo, may your dreams carry you,”  _ **

Chenle can feel himself slipping down into the depths of Morpheus’s grip. Chenle never wakes from his sleep Ares slits his throat on the bequest of Aphrodite. 

The Sun and the Moon loved each other till the brink of destruction and even in death they still loved one another. 

*******************

“Mommy, why did Aphrodite have Ares kill the Sun?” the little boy stares up at his mother in his tiny brow furrowed at the thought.

“Hmm, well honey it was Aphrodite’s way of reuniting the two lovers together,” the woman smiled down at her son. “The Moon made a promise to the Sun when he said time will mend what we have broken, it was a promise to reunite in the future.”

“Do they really reunite mommy? They can’t remain dead,” the boy pouted. 

“Ahh Jisungie,” the woman laughed “Why do you think the sun rises every day and the moon sets? It’s Time mending what has been broken.”

Jisung nodded softly “Good night, Mommy.” She rose smiling softly down at Jisung as she readjusted his covers “Good night Jisung, sweet dreams,” she said softly. 

She paused in the doorway, turning around to see the window that had been previously latched blowing open in the wind, and a black feather resting on the window sill. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes flashing grey as they surveyed the room one last time before she left closing the door silently behind herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of who's who within the gods:
> 
> Apollo: Chenle  
> Aphrodite: Sicheng  
> Ares: Yuta  
> Zeus: Jaehyun  
> Hera: Doyoung  
> Hades: Jeno  
> Demeter: Kun  
> Persephone: Jaemin
> 
> Will i ever stop adding hannibal references? No, probably not.  
> Let me know what ya'll thought :)
> 
> [ My twitter](https://twitter.com/marklepie)  
> [ My cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/marklepie)


End file.
